Conventional conveyor systems and assemblies may include a conveyor bed and multiple conveyor carriers in the form of conveyor rollers or belts supported on a conveyor frame of the conveyor bed. The multiple conveyor carriers are often used for supporting and transporting objects in industrial and manufacturing contexts. An example conveyor system or assembly may include a sorter conveyor system, a merge conveyor system, an accumulation conveyor system, an induction conveyor system, or the like. These conveyor assemblies are often divided into zones. Each zone may include a set of motorized and non-motorized conveyor rollers with each conveyor roller having an axle coupled to the conveyor frame. The set of motorized and non-motorized conveyor rollers are often overrun by conveyor belts. These conveyor belts are driven by the set of motorized conveyor rollers to accumulate articles on each zone, to move articles in the direction of travel, or to discharge articles into neighboring zones or discharge stations. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with maintenance of each zone of the conveyor assemblies. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.